The Starving Games
Mace and Ace toy with the boys' survival skills. Plot Jabari, Charles, Dievion, and Jalen Dubs awaken in an unknown desolate place, where the citizens are malnourished and starving. "Where the hell are we?" Dievion asks, scratching his head, feeling the pain of his blunt force trauma. A giant portal appears in front of them, showing the Yin & Yang twins Mace and Ace to the boys. "Hello you four." Mace says, grinning evilly. "What have you done to us you bastards?" Jalen Dubs asks, fearing Mace's laugh. "One, we weren't physically born, therefore we can't be bastards. Two, it's not about what we've done, it's about what we're going to do." Ace answers, grinning like his brother. The four boys look at each other and Charles decides to take his uncles' risk and ask what the challenge is. "The challenge is a cult classic that me and Ace have been doing for years with random people, ''and ''our own family members," Ace says, "You're gonna participate in The Starving Games!" The boys sit in confusion and Jabari asks, "Isn't that like The Hunger Games?" "Not at all. You guys and the rest of these malnourished fucks are gonna hunt for food, whether it be an animal, or each other, take your pick," Mace says, "You all have 5 minutes to gather your supplies!" An air horn goes off and the boys run to a nearby safe house in the woods. "There aren't many weapons here for us!" Jabari exclaims in fear. "We're going to have to work together if we're gonna survive. It's eat or be eaten!" Dievion says and grabs a battle axe while Jabari grabs pepper spray, Jalen grabs a whip and Charles grabs a bat. Hours of running in the woods leave the boys hungry. "I wish we wouldn't have used so much energy running from absolutely nothing." Jabari says, exhausted and gasping for air. "I spent most of my energy running from what I thought was a bee." Jalen says, prompting everyone to agree. The boys set up camp using Jabari's soul abilities. "You mean to tell me you still had your soul powers from when you were dead?" Dievion asks. "Yeah, but unlike Ro Ro and the rest of the family I try no to rely on using my powers all the time." Jabari answers proudly. "I'd be using my powers all the time if I knew what they were and how to use them. It's hard being a human-Outworlder mixed child and not knowing if you have powers." Charles answers. The boys hear rustling in the bushes and immediately stand their ground. "Jalen, I think you should go investigate since you know, you can control bugs." Jabari says, poking fun at Jalen's heritage. Jalen rolls his eyes and slowly walks over to the bushes. "I'm warning you, I've got a weapon," Jalen says, "Don't make me-" Jalen gets dragged into the forest by an unknown figure while the boys scream out to him.